


Something Strange

by littleroom



Category: The White Stripes
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, OTP Feels, a little fluff, could be angst, minor use of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleroom/pseuds/littleroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes over to Meg's house. He is confused about his feelings for her and he doesn't really know what to do or what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I may change the title.

I licked my lips again. Winter always makes my skin dry and the heating is always on in here which doesn't help. I wasn't sure where I was going with this when I agreed to come over but there was that glint of sadness in her eyes again and I knew she’d hate me if I didn't say yes. I don't even think she realises she does that to people. Makes them feel guilty. It’s not her fault though. It’s mine for the way I see her - she’s got that quality about her. I brushed away the thought like I do with everything else that I don't want to think about too much. She does that to me. I just sat on her sofa and pressed my fingers to my head while I tried not to think about it again. She came into the room with a record in her hand. Her bare feet didn't make a sound on the carpet floor so I jumped a little when I looked up through my messy curls to see her standing there. 

“Ray Charles”, was all she said. I must have been staring at the record rather than her face, but I was in daze so it didn't process until she waved the record a little towards me. I just nodded and she walked slowly towards the turntable behind me. I should've left then but there was something about the situation that told me to stay. So I did. A soft sound of the blues drifted around the room but instead of calming me down, the atmosphere felt more tense. All I could think to do was light another cigarette just so I could have something to occupy me. I had just had one before we left and I could still taste it on my tongue but I needed something to do and with it in my mouth, I would be less likely to talk and say something stupid that I would regret. She leaned over and rested her chin on the back of the sofa next to me. My fingers shook a little as I tried to hold up the cigarette to my lips to light it. Her breathing felt too warm and heavy near my ear but I didn't want to move encase she knew I did because of it. It was crazy to think because she’d never come to that conclusion but I felt too exposed as if she was looking right through into my mind. So I just squeezed my eyes shut for a second and concentrated on lighting up. The flame licked the end of cigarette and I inhaled deeply until the smoke filled me. I let it sit there in my lungs for a minute before I slowly breathed it out and watched it float around before disappearing altogether. I almost forgot where I was until a familiar hand reach over to mine and brushed my fingers innocently as it reached for the cigarette.

“Wanna drag?” I asked sarcastically and instantly regretted it. In my head it sounded harsher than I intended and I didn't even intend to say it. I heard her breath a laugh so I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought. I'm just over thinking again. She moved from the back of the sofa and walked around the room. She was swaying a little to the music that I forgot was playing. I leaned back and put my full weight into the cushions, sighing as I did so. She didn't pay any attention and acted as if I wasn't in the room. Sometimes I don't know whether she actually wants me here or she’s just doing it to tease me. As if she knows how nervous she makes me feel sometimes. She lay down on the sofa opposite me and stared at the ceiling while she smoked my cigarette. I sat forward, almost on the edge of the sofa and took the opportunity to just look at her while her gaze and focus was off me. There’s one thing that I've noticed about her and that is she always drifts off into her own world. Maybe that’s why she’s always so quiet and thoughtful. There’s a saying that the quietest people have the loudest minds and that’s exactly how I would describe her. I can hate that about her sometimes because she never gives anything away. Not through her expression and never through her voice. I accidently caught her eye and she smiled and breathed out a cloud of smoke. Shit. I turned away embarrassed and lit up another cigarette as I guessed she wasn't giving me that one back. 

“Jack”, she sighed with a smile. I didn't look up but I could hear it in her voice.  
“Yeah”, I replied but not wanting her to answer. The pause was long and I knew it was on purpose. She wanted me to look up. I waited a while longer to see who would give in first, but as usual, it was me. I don't know why I still wait. I finally lifted my gaze. She laughed a little but I just starred at her confused.  
“Your hair’s getting long.” My dark curls were blocking my vision slightly so I knew she was right. I liked it though so I didn't really care but in reflex to her comment, I pushed them out the way and tried to tuck them behind my ears. It seems I do a lot of things subconsciously to please her but the fact that I actually realise it worries me. I'm still not sure what to make of it.  
“No, I like it”, she protested. I just smiled, dropped my head down so my hair would fall from behind my ears and lifted up to look at her again.  
“Better?” I asked. She was staring at me intently and with grace, which you wouldn't expect a drummer to have, she stood up and sat in front of me on the coffee table that was between us. She pushed her cigarette in the ashtray as she sat down. I could almost feel the burn as if she were putting it out on my skin but it may have just been the heat from her body that I could feel. I was getting hotter – the way you heat up when you’re nervous or waiting in anticipation but I didn't know exactly what it was I was waiting for. She lifted up her hand towards my face. And in defence maybe, I closed my eyes and waited somewhat patiently to feel the contact. Her fingers were on my hair and I felt a gentle tug and realised that she was just releasing a curl from behind my ear that I missed. I breathed a relieved laugh and opened my eyes.  
“What?” she asked jokingly. I wasn't really sure what to tell her. I mean there’s nothing there; I don't think. I used to think of her as a sister and since we started the band and told everyone that we were siblings, I almost started to believe it for a while. I just don't know. I'm not usually lost for words, but when it comes to her, I can't even get my thoughts straight. I realised I was just staring at her as she was still waiting for an answer but I still didn't have one for her. I just replied with a “nothing” and in that second, she looked almost disappointed as if I was going to say something else, but the expression changed as quickly as it came.  
“Okay.” Was all she replied with then she got up to flip the record and I was left there feeling stupid. “Do you want anything to drink?” I heard her ask from behind me.  
“Yeah, just a coke. But I’ll get them, its fine.” I stood up, put my cigarette out and walked to the kitchen just so I could get out of the room for a second.

I've been at her place too many times to know exactly where everything is and for us both to feel comfortable enough for it to be like a second home. It hadn't really been feeling homely lately for me though. I get this strange feeling every time I walk through the door which feels like I do and I don't want to be here. I hadn't realised how long I was standing in the kitchen for when I felt a soft touch on my hand that made me jump. She’s so quiet even when she’s walking, that I didn't notice her come in. I looked down and my hands were gripped around two bottles of coke on the kitchen counter. I slowly released the bottle that was closer to her. She took it but not without placing her hand on mine first. I couldn't help but look at her face. I wanted to see her expression because I knew I’d been acting strange and she knew too. I glanced at her motionless lips, then her button nose and then I looked at those big brown eyes that were full of worry but still so oddly comforting.  
“Are you okay?” she asked but my dazed stare and silence were enough of an answer for her. She moved slowly closer to me and I thought she was leaning in for a hug but then I felt her hand on my shoulder and then the pressure as she used it to lean against as she gained some height. And then I felt it. Her lips on mine.


End file.
